


Где святые украшают стены

by passionario



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, WTF Combat 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Золотистые браслеты на руках Сатаны поблёскивали перламутром, стучали друг о друга — этот стук Триш слышала даже через грохотавшую в клубе музыку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Где святые украшают стены

Когда Триш вернулась из туалета, Джессики уже не было. Конечно. С чего бы ей оставаться, ведь наверняка где-то что-то пошло не так. Что-то, что Джессика Джонс, человек, который не любит людей, не может оставить без вправленных на место извилин.  
Это ведь она предложила. Давай посидим вдвоём, как раньше, я соскучилась.  
На это «соскучилась» Триш и повелась, хотя знала, что живёт в мире с пони и радугой.  
Там, где они сидели, сейчас был лишь пустой стакан, на дне которого золотилась тонкая плёнка недопитого бурбона. На стойке подсыхали капли, должно быть, Джессика резко опрокинула в себя стакан и умчалась.  
Триш вздохнула.  
— Вашей подруге позвонили, она весьма бурно выразила негодование и после этого в спешке покинула бар, — раздалось справа от Триш. Голос у говорившей был приятный. Низкий, он словно что-то обещал даже самыми простыми звуками, паузами между словами.  
Триш обернулась. Первым, что она заметила, были волосы. Тёмно-рыжие, про такой оттенок ещё говорят «как красное дерево». Потом лицо — бледное, как часто бывает у рыжих, — и мягкие карие глаза. Ей было, наверное, около тридцати. Или двадцати. Возраст не оставил яркого отпечатка на лице этой женщины — или же дело было в красоте. Говорят, порой она отталкивает старость.  
— Могу составить вам компанию, — предложила девушка, — моя встреча тоже отменилась.  
— Спасибо большое, — осторожно ответила Триш. — Но...  
— Я всё понимаю, вас достали поклонники, — девушка усмехнулась и указала за спину Триш. Та поморщилась; громадный плакат с самой собой, которым прикрыли ремонтную сетку на доме напротив, было тяжело пропустить. — Но я просто предлагала ещё кофе.  
Всё закончилось двумя чашками кофе и уютным столиком в углу кафе вместо барной стойки, у которой они встретились.  
— Обычно я говорю, что меня зовут Анна, — новая знакомая Триш помешала сахар в чашке. — Но, надеюсь, вы не откажетесь от очередной истории, мисс Уолкер?  
В том, как возможно-Анна-а-может-и-нет улыбалась было что-то подкупающее. Располагающее. Её красота завораживала, будто просила «доверься мне, доверься, доверься». Тревога накатывала на Триш волнами, она не могла не ждать подвоха, но каждая следующая улыбка возвращала её на берег.  
— На самом деле Анна — сокращение от Сатана, — уже-не-Анна ещё раз поболтала в чашке ложкой. — Но люди редко воспринимают это серьёзно. Или нормально.  
— О, — моргнула Триш. Звучало действительно интересно. Она любила интересные истории.  
— Мои родители были... сектантами. Сатанисты, всё такое. Когда я попала в приют, сёстры — это был католический приют — были в ужасе. В итоге. Анна.  
— Вау, — улыбнулась Триш. Попробовала мысленно произнести: Са-та-на. Было странно, действительно несерьёзно, словно девушка шутила. Триш посмотрела на неё внимательнее — не шутила. Что ж, люди ко всему привыкают. — А я Патриция.  
— Я буду звать вас Пэтси. Можно? Я читала комиксы, когда я жила в приюте, — на этот раз улыбка вышла даже застенчивой.  
«Пэтси» ассоциировалась с матерью, со смертью семьи Джессики, с жизнью, от которой Триш хотела избавиться.  
Она кивнула.  
И так они подружились.  
Паранойя брала своё; Триш хотела попросить своего ассистента, но в итоге позвонила Джессике и попросила посмотреть, что получится найти. История выдержала проверку и дополнилась подробностями. Фамилия у Сатаны — Хеллштром — отлично подходила к имени. Глава секты, который официально считался её отцом, скончался в тюрьме, а мать умерла ещё до того, как их официально распустили, а детей поместили в приюты. Сейчас Сатана работала визажистом.  
Триш внимательно прочитала все файлы, что ей переслала Джессика.  
Её новая знакомая была настоящей. И Триш подумала — почему нет.  
Они встречались не то, чтобы очень часто. Иногда звонила Сатана, иногда сама Триш. Они ходили вместе ужинать, пить кофе, просто выпить и иногда — позавтракать. Однажды Сатана предложила пойти потанцевать, и Триш позволила себя уговорить. Место, куда её привезла Сатана, было незнакомо Триш. На улице стояла длинная очередь, но Сатана не обратила на неё внимания; подхватив Триш под руку, она улыбнулась охраннику — тот явно хорошо её знал — и проскользнула внутрь.  
На Сатане было короткое чёрное платье; она почти всегда ходила в чёрном, смеялась, что это въевшаяся детская привычка. Но сейчас Триш подумала, что сегодня платье очень короткое и очень обтягивающее. То, как Сатана танцевала, завораживало; с неё словно упала завеса, вуаль, которая прятала её от мира, и теперь Триш видела другого человека. Сатана словно стала языческой богиней. Раньше её красота была мягкой, она располагала к себе и очаровывала, но сейчас это ушло, и осталось только возбуждение. У Триш никого не было после Уилла; не хотелось, не доверяла, не было нужно.  
Золотистые браслеты на руках Сатаны поблёскивали перламутром, стучали друг о друга — этот стук Триш слышала даже через грохотавшую в клубе музыку. Кажется, её пульс начал биться в одном ритме с этим стуком, провёл через толпу и заставил обнять Сатану.  
— Я могу забрать твою душу, — вдруг прошептала та ей на ухо так, что губы задели ухо Триш. — А мой брат — вернуть её. Я рассказывала тебе про своего брата?  
Триш мотнула головой. Мысли путались, она едва ли расслышала, о чём её спросили.  
— Я вас как-нибудь познакомлю, — Сатана улыбнулась и поцеловала её.  
Триш не запомнила, как они вышли из клуба, как ловили такси. Помнила, что смогла пробормотать водителю свой адрес; очень отвлекали пальцы Сатаны, гладившие её бедро. Они целовались почти всю дорогу, в лифте, у двери, пока Триш пыталась найти ключи в сумочке.  
Она взяла Сатану за руку, потянула в сторону спальни; на полпути не выдержала, поднесла к губам и поцеловала над браслетом, вслушиваясь. Стук-стук, стук-стук-стук. Сердце, казалось, билось очень медленно, едва-едва, словно желание выкачивало из Триш силы. Она видела перед собой лишь лицо Сатаны, чувствовала только её прикосновения.  
Та опрокинула её на кровать, стянула с плеч платье. Её губы были горячими, мягкие волосы щекотали кожу. Триш застонала, когда Сатана прикусила сосок и тут же зализала, а потом повторила. Между ног было мокро, Триш изгибалась под поцелуями, пытаясь стащить платье окончательно, но Сатана просто задрала её подол. Сдвинув трусы, она вставила сразу три пальца и задвигала рукой, не прекращая целовать. Триш стонала и скользила спиной по покрывалу, подавалась навстречу. Потом Сатана добавила четвёртый палец, и Триш сорвалась на крик, забилась под ней, насаживаясь как могла глубоко.  
Ей никогда не было так плохо и хорошо одновременно. Наслаждение было таким сильным, острым, точно её распяли и оставили так под палящим солнцем. Но Триш была этому рада, была рада всему, что смывало настоящее, делало её никем. Она так устала быть кем-то.  
Отдышавшись, Триш сняла платье и раздела Сатану. Рыжие волосы путались между пальцев, оплетали руки паутиной, тянулись к Триш словно змеи. Триш запомнила смех и поцелуи, мягкую кожу под губами, сладкую на вкус, дрожь бедёр под пальцами.  
После, когда они лежали на сбившихся простынях, переплетясь ногами, и Триш медленно водила ладонью по округлому бедру, Сатана вдруг спросила:  
— Ты веришь в Бога?  
— Нет, наверное. Не знаю. Это сложно теперь, когда боги ходят среди нас.  
— А в ад? — Сатана прильнула ближе. Её глаза казались красными в рассветных сумерках.  
— Это куда проще, — Триш засмеялась. — Иногда мне кажется, что мы в нём живём.  
— Популярная точка зрения в наши дни.  
Прикрыв глаза, Сатана устроила голову на плече у Триш. Внезапно та почувствовала, как сильно устала и закрыла глаза тоже. Нужно было хотя бы набросить одеяло, но она не могла открыть глаза. Тепло вдруг пропало, оставив её в темноте и холоде, совсем одну.  
Триш вдруг увидела девочку-подростка с прямыми рыжими волосами. Они слишком сильно блестели, конечно, ведь это был парик. Как она могла забыть? Пэтси смотрела на неё большими глазами, но Триш видела умело спрятанный синяк.  
Чувствовала его, и все другие, которые оставались на её теле. Она хотела позвать её, утешить и обнять, но губы спеклись от жажды, и она не могла выговорить ни слова.  
Вынырнув из темноты в яркий солнечный день, Триш прижала ладони к лицу. Она чувствовала себя больной.  
— Я спустилась за кофе, потому что у тебя скисло молоко, — кровать прогнулась под чужим весом. Триш неохотно села и посмотрела на Сатану. Та была сама жизнерадостность; она взяла футболку Триш и спортивные штаны, чтобы сходить в магазин. Они уже носят одежду друг друга, очаровательно.  
— Спасибо, ты чудо, — Триш взяла картонный стакан. — В ящике у холодильника есть аспирин, ты не могла бы принести мне? И воды.  
— Конечно.  
Потом они валялись в кровати и ждали, пока подействует аспирин.  
— Помнишь, я говорила про брата? — Сатана перевернулась на живот и подпёрла подбородок ладонью.  
— Да.  
Или нет. Триш не была уверена в своих воспоминаниях за прошлые вечер и ночь во всём, что не касалось секса.  
— Он позвал меня сегодня пообедать вместе. Можешь пойти со мной, — предложила Сатана.  
— У него тоже интересное имя? — улыбнулась Триш.  
— О, куда скучнее моего. Его зовут Деймон.


End file.
